Sueños prohibidos, sueños cumplidos
by Fabefictionrry
Summary: Rachel y Quinn saben que su amor, de momento, está prohibido, pero aún asi arriesgan y se dejan llevar por lo que sienten cada vez que tienen una mínima oportunidad. ¿Podrán llevar su amor a escondidas hasta que puedan hacerlo oficial?


La empujó contra la pared mientras su mano recorría la piel de Rachel sobre la ropa. Rachel intentó contener sus leves gemidos, pues sabía que podrían ser descubiertas. Las manos de Quinn comenzaron a acariciarle la cara, el cuello donde terminó posando sus labios con pasión, mientras sus manos viajaban hasta la cintura y el culo de Rachel.  
Dejando una mano en una de las nalgas, Quinn llevó su otra mano hasta la boca de Rachel, haciendo con sus dedos que abriera la boca, hasta que puso su boca sobra la de ella para enseguida jugar con sus lenguas.

Sus respiraciones cada vez eran más intensas y a ambas les costaba mantener en silencio aquella habitación. Lo prohibido las excitaba aún más. Debido a esa excitación Rachel calló uno de sus gemidos mordiendo con fuerza el labio inferior de Quinn, que se quejó frunciendo el ceño, pero en cambio lo había disfrutado muchísimo. Los besos eran cada vez más largos y profundos, ambas sentían un calor interno que no podían controlar.

Estaban muy mojadas.

En un intento de Quinn de subir la falda de Rachel, ésta la frenó y la empujó hacia la cama, quedando encima de ella. Quinn tomó un impulso y la hizo rodar hasta quedar encima de Rachel, mirándola como si pudiera comérsela con la mirada. En seguida volvió a besarla y casi inconscientemente sus cuerpos comenzaron a frotarse uno con el otro hasta que Rachel no pudo controlar una vez más sus gemidos.

-Shhh… ¡no seas tan escandalosa!

-Lo siento, era demasiado para mi… me encantas…

Quinn no dijo nada más, solo comenzó a quitar rápidamente cada una de las prendas que vestían a Rachel. Aún más rápido se deshizo de las que la vestían a ella.  
Mientras caía de nuevo sobre Rachel, ésta la tomó con fuerza aprisionando el culo de Quinn entre sus manos, pasando a acariciarla por toda su espalda.

Quinn la volvió a besar apasionadamente, pero Rachel la frenó.

-¿Por qué no pasamos ya a la acción? No aguanto más las ganas de hacerte mía.

La rubia no podía creer que Rachel estuviera tan lanzada, solía ser ella quien paraba el juego preliminar para pasar a la acción. Así que sonrió y poco a poco se deslizó hacia abajo sobre el cuerpo de Rachel, besando su cuello, sus pechos, pasando su lengua por cada uno de sus pezones endurecidos. Continuó un camino de besos hasta llegar a su ombligo, donde se detuvo a hacerle cosquillas mientras Rachel se estremecía al sentir que las manos de Quinn comenzaban a llegar a su centro muy despacio.

-Dios Rachel, estás tan mojada…

-Es el efecto que produces en mí, preciosa…

Cuando Quinn se disponía a frotar con ganas el sexo de Rachel, un ruido sordo la frenó en seco.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Quinn.

-No sé, no he podido escuchar bien de donde procedía el sonido.

Antes de que Quinn pudiera levantarse la puerta de la habitación se abrió, entrando por ella una figura alta.

Era Finn.

-¡Oh, santo cielo! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Si te digo que no es lo que parece sería demasiado típico, así que mejor te daré a elegir entre unirte o quedarte a mirar, tú eliges.

Finn se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos, hasta que tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de la habitación.

-Está bien, podéis continuar con lo que hacíais –concluyó Finn.

Quinn no lo pensó dos veces e introdujo sus dedos en Rachel, bombeándolos rápidamente, haciendo que Rachel se estremeciera. Cuando sentía que no aguantaba más, Rachel tomó la cara de Quinn en sus manos y la llevó hasta su centro. La rubia comenzó a lamer todo su sexo, cada vez con más ansia, hasta que introdujo su lengua.

Finn las miraba desde el sillón, notando como su erección era cada vez mayor, tanto que empezaba a dolerle dentro del pantalón. Se quitó el botón del vaquero y comenzó a bajar su cremallera. Estaba a punto de dejar libre su longitud, cuando una sensación extraña se apoderó de él.

Algo rozaba sus labios.

Finn se despertó.

-Buenos días dormilón –susurraba Rachel mientras lo abrazaba y se subía a su pecho.

-¿Qué? –dijo Finn sin poder reaccionar.

-Debía ser un sueño muy entretenido, tu amiguito está más contento que de costumbre a esta hora.

-Ehm… si… bueno… yo… -Finn no era capaz de gesticular palabra. No entendía cómo había soñado aquello. Su ex y su novia en plena acción.

Hacía un tiempo que había dejado a Quinn para salir con Rachel, y aunque estas al principio no se soportaban, con el tiempo pudieron hacerse buenas amigas, pero nunca tan íntimas como para que Finn tuviera esa clase de sueños.

-No hace falta que sigas hablando, ya me ocupo yo de tu amigo.

Rachel bajó una de sus manos rápidamente y acarició su longitud de arriba hacia abajo, una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido. Finn comenzó a gemir, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo que tan solo eso era mejor que todo lo que había visto en su sueño.

-Rach… -susurraba mientras perdía la respiración.

-Shh… disfruta.

Rachel se deslizó por el pecho de Finn, dejando un camino de besos, hasta llegar a su pene. Sin pensarlo mucho lo introdujo en su boca y comenzó a lamer despacio y aumentando poco a poco la velocidad.

-Rachel… para… que me… -advertía Finn, pero ella no hacía caso.

Rachel continuó hasta que Finn la detuvo. Este la cogió entre sus manos y la posicionó debajo de él. Se inclinó hacia la mesilla de noche y sacó un preservativo. Torpemente, debido a la excitación, lo abrió y se lo puso. Sin más preámbulos situó su pene en la entrada de Rachel y con cuidado se introdujo en ella. Comenzó a entrar y salir despacio, pero Rachel pedía que acelerara el ritmo. Necesitaba más. Finn fue poco a poco más rápido, disfrutando cada una de las embestidas. Llevando a Rachel a un profundo placer hasta que ambos llegaron juntos al orgasmo.

Cuando pudieron recuperar la respiración Rachel se atrevió a preguntar.

-Ahora si quiero que me digas qué era lo que te tenía tan excitado en tus sueños.

-No sé ni cómo explicártelo. Es demasiado… irreal.

-Bueno… inténtalo.

-Iré al grano. Estaba soñando que llegaba a la que se suponía que era nuestra casa y os encontraba a ti y a Quinn en la cama… ya sabes, bastante ocupadas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Por Dios, Finn! Es demasiado temprano para tener esa imagen en mi cabeza. ¿Qué te ocurre?

-No sé, no sé cómo he llegado a soñar eso, en serio.

-Es que… ¿con Quinn? Dios mío…

-¿Cómo "con Quinn"? ¿Es que con otra sí lo harías?

-¡Claro que no! Yo solo tengo ojos para ti, solo me dejaría tocar por ti. Ninguna otra chica o chico me haría sentir tan excitada y feliz como cuando tú estás conmigo.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.


End file.
